Eternal Blood
by Lavendar26
Summary: About a girl whose family worked for the Volturi for centuries and how one faithful night she met them herself, but now time has gone by and the Volturi want something in return. Will be a Demetri/OC or Alec/Oc haven't decided yet.
1. The Fear and Vengeance

**I always thought the the Volturi had to have other humans under their wings, to take care of business relations with the outside human world such as bankers, politicians, and maybe a businessman or such. So I decided to make a story about them.**

The bright mid noon sun shown high in the sky as they pasted the castle of Volterra, its large turrets and towers casted shadows among the city and the funeral procession like a hand of death trying to take the souls of those in mourning. Lorenzo Mortezo itself looked up and stared at the vast castle that surrounded the city and let out a sigh and then closed his eyes. Many knew of him, he was a very powerful businessman and whose family linage was as ancient as the city of Volterra itself and right now heartache and hatred was burning through his veins, and he knew that when the twilight came in that castle is where he would go to get the much needed vengeance, but right now he just followed behind the horse drawn hearse of his beloved wife. Feeling a slight squeeze in his hand he looked down and gave a slight smile to his tiny daughter as she held onto him for dear life. She was no more than 5 yrs of age, still an age of innocence, an innocents that had left after that faithful night three days prior, when his wife was brutally murdered in their home and his own daughter was the soul witness. His little Inara the only witness to her mother's death, had not said a word since that night, he remembered how he and his guards found her huddled in the corner of the master bedroom covered in her mother's blood staring at the window as if it the horrible monster that came and took her mother would come to take away its only witness, she never let out a scream in terror. The light in his Inara's eyes went out the day her mother was taken from her and just like the bloodlust came to life in his. He made a pact that the monster who took his beloved from him would pay greatly and he knew that going to the castle would be just what he needed to get it. His family made a pact with the devil many centuries ago and that pact was still withstanding to this day, the reason why his family is still as powerful and fortunate as it has been. Now he would go see the devil to cash in on the work his family has brought to him, but the devil would meet the one thing he didn't want them to know about his daughter, but she was the key to getting the vengeance that was required.

_Twilight………_

Looking up as the castle doors open to let them in, Lorenzo made his guards stay in the car as he picked up his precious Inara out of the backseat, she just let out a sigh and looked up at the building with keen interest, but not the way she would have if was only three days prior, before that day she would have asked several questions, but she would never step foot in this castle if those events didn't take place, his daughter was an angel and she was about to meet the devil. His footsteps echoed on the stone floors as he entered the building and met by two individuals who haven't changed since the day he met them no more than twenty years before.

"Demetri…Felix" nodding his head to each as he looked at both acknowledging their presents "You know why I'm here."

"Yes we do Lorenzo…Aro has told us to come and bring you to the meeting room…so please" stated Demetri in his slight British accent and sway of his hand over to the elevator "follow us" only glancing briefly at the child in the Lorenzo's arms, who was squeezing her father in a vice grip and hiding her face in his jacket. The entire trip to the meeting room was quiet except for the quiet footfalls of Lorenzo and the slight breathing of Inara. The giant doors opened and there he was the devil himself and his 2 other minions sitting on top of their thrones like royalty. In a matter of speaking they were to their own kind. Surrounded by his guards and others of his kind all looking at Lorenzo with a look of distaste and boredom.

"AHHHHH Lorenzo how nice to see you again of course not on the best of circumstances, I'm sorry to hear about dear Sophia such a beautiful woman even for her….status" stated the man whose hair so dark it looked like black writing ink, stood up from his throne "But I see that your dear Inara is safe and is quiet beautiful herself I must add" giving a quick glance of the child that Lorenzo now squeezed out of a fatherly protection.

"You know why I'm here Aro….I want vengeance for my wife and you know as well as I that my family has been working for your…cause for centuries and never have asked for anything in return." His voice shaken as he spoke to the man "now I ask for you to find the person who did this and rid of him, we both know it wasn't a human who did this to my Sophie and I want him taken care of under your laws" the word laws echoed through the meeting chamber.

"Of course Lorenzo your family has been assisting us for so long it is time we return the favor, but how do you suppose we find out the culprit of this murder of your wife and how do we know it was one of our kind to have done it?" a smile coming upon his face as he took a step closer to Lorenzo and Inara.

"Red eyes" was a whisper that was barely audible to human ears "red eyes papa" as the tiny voice of Inara quietly spoke as she looked up into her father's face, the first words she had spoken since that faithful night.

"Ah I see your daughter is the witness, well now that might help out greatly" as Aro took the final step in front of Lorenzo. "Well then let's find out what this little angel knows and then we will take care of it." With a smirk he looked at the tiny girl in Lorenzo's arms and looked at her with keen interest, she definitely took after her mother in looks, pale skin that contained dark green eyes that probably held a light of innocents in them that has been since extinguish due to what she has witness surrounded by slight blondish brown hair that had a light baby like curl to it. Taking in what he saw a slight smile held on his lips as he spoke "Little angel I know you have seen something that must be shown and someone to take the monster away that hurt your mommy?" looking at the girl as she shivered under his stare causing her father to hold her tighter "now I can help you find the monster who did this thing, but I need to you to let me have your hand..I promise it won't hurt a bit"

Inara looked at the man with dark red eyes out of fear and all those who surrounded him, he reminded her of the monster who took her mommy from her, but she knew that her daddy trusted this man so she only nodded out of fear and held her trembling hand out to him. As the man in black touched her skin she let out of shiver of the fact it felt like ice, like when the cook would take meat out of the freezer before it was cooked, his hand felt like that. Then suddenly as fast as his hand was in hers it was gone.

"Well well very interesting…it seems we have a little bit of a newborn problem in our mists I guess this needs to be fixed" giving Lorenzo a nod and addressing the rest in the room "It looks like we will be having a little visit to Naples very soon to take care of it and Lorenzo don't worry your wife's murderer will be given his justice and if you want I can throw in a little torture from our dear Jane if you want?" giving an evil smirk, making Lorenzo nod. "Well then I will send you a message when the deed is done and you will continue to do your job."

"Yes sir" was all Lorenzo could say as he started to turn to leave the den of the Devil before Aro's voice echoed through the chamber.

"Oh and Lorenzo I hope you bring your daughter by when she is older, there is something very….special about her that might be very useful to our family." Before Aro turned on his heal and started to talk to his guard "Alec Jane Felix and Demetri make sure all the guard is ready by Twilight tomorrow I have a feeling we are going to be having some fun!"

All Lorenzo could do was squeeze his daughter when he heard those words echo out though the room and wondered why did he let this happen why did he let vengeance and bloodlust bring his daughter to Aro's attention. He would not ever let Inara near this place as long as there was breathe in his body, but he knew as he final left the castle and was in the safety of his limo that he wouldn't have a choice even if he wanted to. Looking down at his Inara he prayed that whatever was special about her that sparked the Devil's interest would never surface, but he knew that God deserted him the day he was born into this family. After all when you make a deal with the Devil your soul is his forever.


	2. The Invitation

_12 yrs later...._

The world hadn't changed much after that faithful night in Volterra for Lorenzo and his daughter he continued his dealings with the Volturi as promised, but he kept his daughter at a distance from the Devil and his minions. His precious Inara is all that he had left in this world and he would not let Aro take what he loved so dear and use it in his insane plan of peacekeeping of his monstrous kind. Of course that didn't keep him from making sure Inara could protect herself from the evils of the world other then the Devil because he knew there was nothing that would protect her from the Devil if he wanted her. He had her trained in all arts of special defense that he could find from Tae Kwon Do to hand to hand combat even firearms, his Inara would be safe when he wasn't around and she took to each training she was considered almost a natural to all of her trainers and it made them wonder where such a small girl could pick up these techniques that it took grown men years to accomplish. She was the perfect fighter in every way and that is what made her the most lethal, no one would assume a small teenager such as herself could kill you with just her bare hands.

In the past twelve years since that night in Italy, she had grown up to be an almost, like Aro had mentioned, an exact copy of her mother, Sophie, except in the eyes she had her father's emerald green eyes and stubbornness. The memories of her mother's death was just that memories that were faint in her mind and nothing more then a slight mist that she could barely remember, but on some night she would have nightmares that would awake everyone in the house with her screams of terrors that only her mind could bring back into the light, the monsters with the red eyes and the man with black hair and evil smile. You can say she was quite accomplished young woman in other aspects of her life from school work to music to art she took to each activity like breathing was to everyone else, she was natural. Of course Inara would rather spend her time reading quietly up in her room then sparring, but she did it for her father and that is where he found her the night the invitation came.

"I will not do it I will not!" came Lorenzo storming into Inara's bedroom making the poor girl jump from her bed from the sudden outburst, her father had rarely showed his temper in front of her, but today he was upset to the state of a frenzy. "I will not let him do it I will not I don't care if my life is taken I will not!" as his face became red with anger.

"Papa what is wrong?" picking up her book from where it fell on the floor "What has gotten you so excited that you are going to raise your blood pressure" trying to keep a calm and give him a slight smile to try and reassure her father.

"We have been invited to a party in by one of my......higher employers and he wants you to attend and I just don't want you to come, but he is insistent upon the matter!" his voice rising with each word.

Arching an eyebrow at her father's outcry over an invitation "Papa I don't think you getting into an uproar over a simple invitation is healthy. Calm down just a bit and just tell him you can not attend I'm sure he would understand its not a life or death situation." sitting down on the bed and placing her hands on her fathers arm giving it a squeeze of reassurance.

Looking into his daughter's eyes, a mere mirror image of his own, Lorenzo wished it was true if Inara knew that the party was being held by the Devil and if he refused he knew Aro would send his tracker and his guard to bring them by force. He knew the day would come when Aro would want to have a "visit" with his daughter, but he didn't want it to be now, she was still to young and still had a life full of possibilities, he had kept from here what their family did and he knew once she find out her families dealings with the devil it would break her trust in him and that he couldn't have. "Inara dear we have to go even if I don't want to we must or we could lose this dealing....I just wish you weren't involved." before getting himself off the bed "Get packed we will be leaving tomorrow night for Volterra." before leaning in and kissing his precious angel's forehead leaving the room as fast as he arrived.

Looking at the doorway that her father had left Inara was intrigued in many ways of the conversation that just past between herself and Lorenzo. It looked like her father was defeated in all things and wondered it was more that the party was being held in the one place her father made sure she never went since she was a small girl, the same place where her mother body rest in the family crypt. Letting out a slight sigh she moved herself off the bed and started going about finding what to wear to the party and her nights in Volterra, maybe if she was lucky she would get to visit her mother before the party and see talk to the woman even if she was already past in this world.

**Sorry it is slow to start, but I have 2 different sceneros going on in my head on how I want this to go and I'm torn off and on especially playing who Inara would end up with. So how about you help me out Demetri or Alec I want you to help me decide. Ohhhh and please review I love them and it helps me keep going.**


	3. The Graveside Visit

Throwing open the doors to her balcony, Inara stepped out and looked onto the city of Volterra. Its giant walls protecting the cobblestone mazes of roads with street market vendors and coffee shops touching here and there for the tourist sakes. But all roads lead to one place that held the city together the castle with its many turrets and towers casting a shadows upon the city. Looking at the castle cause an involuntary shiver climb up Inara's spine. Here father and her had just arrived to the city and were getting settled into her father's "business home" so to speak, Lorenzo had many homes through out the world for when he had business dealings away from home, but this home had special meaning it was the ancestrial home of Monstrezo and it held a special place in Lorenzo's heart and a little bit of Inara's as well. Stepping back inside as she heard her father's light knock on her door "Enter" is all she said as she went back to unpacking her things for the trip.

"Inara, I have to go out for some business, so I leave you in charge of the house. Please could you promise me a few things while we are here?" sitting down on the bed with a slight look of concern on his face.

"Sure papa what are they?" wondering why her father would be so worried about her well being when he never has before when they traveled especially with her training.

"Do not go out after dark at all in Volterra there have been some.....muggings going on and I do not want to see you in getting hurt." holding up his hand before she stated what was obvious between both of them "Yes Inara I know that your master at self defense, but your not impenetrable so please just do this." getting a nod from Inara he continued "Also do not go out to the castle at all, I don't want you anywhere near that place even if you are offered a tour do not take it. I do not want you near that place of …...." taking a deep pause to protect what he was about to say "I just want you to be surprised and with me when you go to visit for the party tomorrow night. Can you promise me these things?"

Looking at her father with surprised interest she knew that she would never go near the castle by herself for some reason it frightened her so maybe it was the fact that it reminded her of the nightmares that plagued her as a child or the fact that it had a secret that she didn't want to know, but taking a look over her shoulder she whispered "Of course papa whatever you say." before turning back and giving him a warm reassuring smile.

"Gracious mi Bella" before giving her a kiss on the forehead and leaving as quickly as he came, leaving Inara to her thoughts as she looked back out at the castle once more and closed her eyes. She had much to do before tomorrow's party and one involved visiting her mother's grave to say hello and how much she missed her.

_2 hours later....._

Wandering the streets of Volterra was becoming for Inara mainly because of the usual sights of tourists taking pictures and with their maps trying to find the next exciting locations. From most she would look just like a tourist since she did not have her father's Italian looks, but growing up in Italy made her just as much of a local to the cities then any other. Turning the corner on her way to what would be the cathedral she came upon a square where a woman in a dark red dress that didn't hold much to imagination and black rob covering much of her face was holding a little meeting with tourists surrounding her as she spoke, her voice sounding like wind chimes blowing in the breeze as she gave some sort of offer for a tour of the castle of Volterra. Smirking Inara kept walking until she heard the woman's voice call out to her "Young girl don't you want to see the beautiful castle one of the great landmarks of our beautiful city, a castle you probably won't see in the country you are from." causing Inara to turn on her heal she looked up and noticed that the woman was addressing her.

"No thanks! I rather look at other sights then the castle even thought I've seen one or two in Naples so they aren't that special to me." giving the woman a smirk before turning to head out on her way.

"Follow her, Aro would not want to have anyone notice that we missed one and have witnesses when these morsels disappear." said the woman known as Heidi to the two men who were flanking her each side. Both nodded and slowly start to head down the alleyway that the girl had just walked from "And Demetri....do not forget to bring her back we do need to show Aro that we are doing a good job." she said with a smirk before captivating her audience again with her speech of the grand tours of the castle.

Inara continued to walk down the streets toward the graveyard only stopping once to see a street vendor selling scarfs before continuing on her pathway to the graveyard. Walking into the ancient graveyard Inara suddenly felt at peace as came across the vault that held her ancestors and her mother. Stopping at the doorway she stopped and let out a slight sigh "Hello Momma" not knowing that the danger her father had warned her about was coming up not far behind her, only to stop when the noticed the name that was on the vault and hearing her whisper in the breeze.

Demetri and Felix both stopped in their tracks after following the girl into the cemetery, Demetri picked up the tenor in the girl's mind quite easily, but something about this tenor was oddly familiar, but he couldn't remember where he had felt it before until he looked up and saw the name on the vault the young girl had stopped at. She was the young child that Lorenzo had brought to the castle no more then twelve years prior, a young girl who their master was very interested in and that caused him to halt Felix before he could attack her. "We do not touch, that is Lorenzo's daughter and you know how fond the master is of her and her special ability. We will just watch and wait besides she will be part of the family soon enough of course when she is much older." knowing that changing her at such a young age would be cruel, like what happened to the twins Alec and Jane. Pulling back into the shadows the two Volturi guard watched the girl in wonder as she talked to her mother, even though the woman was nothing but dust and bones, something that neither one of them understood why humans do this as if only to cause more pain in their mourning.

After what seemed like hours the slight sound of a cell phone ringing broke the silence of the graveyard and Inara's thoughts. Getting up from her resting spot by her mother Inara noticed that her father was texting her for her where a bouts and it was time for her to leave and get ready for dinner. Inara knew her father would worry and looking up at the sky she could tell it was getting dark and she didn't want to break her promise to him. Wiping the dirt from her jeans, Inara got up and leaned in and kissed the door to her ancestral vault "Good night mother, I love you." she whispered softly as she made her way back home, under the protection of two very intrigued Volturi guard. Demetri and Felix had already informed Aro, through text message, of what they found and were given strict instructions to stay with the girl until the night of the party and that is where they would be hiding in the shadows of Inara until her time to meet their Masters came and make sure Lorenzo kept his promise.

**I see everyone is wanting her and Alec together, but I don't know Demetri is quite dreamy himself, but I will make the decision probably in the next couple of chapters. Here is my next chapter and thanks for the reviews...Keep them coming, it makes me want to continue LOL!**


	4. The Nightmare

**I get chapter ideas at the worst time I tell you! I was right in a middle of meeting at work with my superiors and bam ideas just start flowing into my head. I wish I could have written them all down b/c most of them were mind blowing, but well I think the boss would frown on it when I started to suddenly take notes, and not pay attention to his long speech about our work overseas, so I have to do all the ideas by memory which as my niece says "Totally sucks"! **

Demetri and Felix kept close tabs on Inara and her trip backed to her home, watching in the shadows as she ate dinner with her father and finally watched as the light was extinguished from her bedroom, now they both stood underneath her balcony in the light of the Italian moon waiting for daybreak and listening for any sounds of distress that came from within. Demetri kept his focus on Inara's tenor as much as he could just so he become familiar with someone that would soon become part of their family when suddenly without warning the heartbeat of Inara's started to increase along with her breathing as if she was frightened and before either could act they could hear her screams echo out the window and into the streets below, without either one of them thinking they came jumping onto her balcony and busting through her doors ready to fight whatever that was harming her, but only coming upon the poor girl was thrashing in her bed as if she was fighting off an invisible monster only she could see and then without warning she threw herself up ward and cried out as she awakened from a nightmare that even cause the coldness of creatures such as themselves to shiver in fear.

Holding her head in her hands, Inara shook herself awake and looked around her room reminding herself it was only a dream only to see that their were two figures in her room, turning quickly to bedside to turn on the light, her room flooded with the light of her lamp only to turn around and find nothing there but her curtains to her balcony blowing in the night's warm breeze. "I don't remember leaving that….." she never got to finish until she heard the heavy footsteps of her father racing into her room with one of his bodyguards.

"Inara mi bella are you ok, what happened?" wondering if Aro had come to take her now before in the dead of night. Looking at his daughter whose forehead covered with a slight gleam of sweat and her disheveled hair he knew from past experience she had another nightmare and in his heart he knew this place would bring them to her, the memories of so long ago probably came back to her mind even when they were so well hidden from age. "It was another nightmare wasn't it?" he said as he sat down beside her and brought her close to him in a protective hug.

"I'm sorry to wake you, I guess visiting momma today just brought them back that is all." Laying her head on her father's chest as he stroked her hair, like he always did when trying to calm her from the nightmares when she was a child. "What really bothers me is I keep seeing red eyes and I don't know why always red eyes." Letting out a sigh until she noticed her father had stopped stroking her hair and was staring out at the castle that even in the dark stood as a monument to his family.

"Papa is everything alright" looking up at her father and then back at the castle.

"Yes everything is fine, I just have a lot on my mind and I fear this place isn't helping with your state of mind, this is where you lost your mother and now these nightmares are coming back." Looking down at her from his gaze. "Just go back to sleep mi Bella we have a long day ahead of us and a party to attend." Trying to sound enthused when secretly he would rather run far away from this place and the Devil, but he knew his minions would come and find them.

"Of course papa…go get some rest you look so tired lately" looking at his face in worry as the man quietly got up from his place on her bed and leaving her alone once more to her thoughts. Getting up from her bed she stepped quietly to her balcony and took a step out "I swear I left this close when I went to sleep." Before shaking herself with a slight laugh "Inara you are losing it." Before closing the doors behind her and climbing back into bed hoping the nightmares of the red eyes and her mother's screams would just pass away and not return to her anymore.

_Twelve Hours Later……_

"Well that is about as good as you are gonna get girl." She said softly to herself as she stared back at her reflection. Her reflection showed a girl in a simple white strapless bodice dress that flared down right to her knees with a black bow that tied itself around to the back. Her long hair was brushed into a light curl around her neck and past her shoulders, she really wanted to put it up in a nice fashion, but for some reason her father demanded that it stayed down, which she obeyed. She wore very little makeup since being raised with no mother to teach her the joys of makeup; she really never saw the need of the stuff unless required. So there she stood waiting for her father to come escort her to the first business party she had ever been to, part of her was excited, but another part of her wondered why her father's employee wanted her to be there so much, but she wasn't going to question it any further since it seems to cause more worry on her father's face when she mentioned. It would be an interesting evening to say the least.

**And there you have it your first really short chapter, I'm planning on doing another chapter tonight if I can it depends on other things I need to get done first, it might not happened until tomorrow. Don't worry the whole Volturi coven will be in the next chapter I promise and maybe a little bit of Alec for you Alec lovers out there. I have decided who the love interest will be, but you have to wait and fight out. I know review give me hope that I'm still good at writing LOL!**


	5. Into the Devil's Den

**I'm back!!! I told you I would return once things settled at home, of course it is not completely settled, but I'll take the good with the bad right now. This chapter will probably be really short due to I'm writing this on my lunch break at work and have a limited time in which to do it. So I hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

Walking into the castle on the arm of her father gave Inara a slight chill of déjà vu, but she did not know where it had come from due to she had never step foot into the Volturi Castle until tonight. Shaking her head of the chill she put on a smile as she entered into the circular ballroom, looking in it took her breathe away. The room was built entirely of white marble, great columns circled the room and within each of the columns was a window that reached floor to ceiling. The moonlight from the windows twinkled in on the many guests of business, but what caught Inara's attention was that several different men were standing straight and still like statues between each of the columns dressed in dark black or grey suits staring at the crowd with a menacing look as their moonlight shadows crept across the marble floors. Looking at them all she felt one of them turn their eyes onto her and she came in contact with bright violet eyes that made her gasp, it was like he was staring into her very soul and she did not like the feeling. Feeling her father tug at her arm to introduce her to one of his work colleagues. Turning away from the man who was staring at her she turned her attention to the group her father was introducing her to playing the dutiful daughter role that she knew all so well, but she could still feel eyes burning into the back of her head.

An hour or so later of conversing with many men who worked with or for her father Inara was becoming quite bored and slightly thirsty. "Papa I'm going to go get something to drink, excuse me gentlemen" before releasing her hand from her fathers arm, but to be pulled back quickly by her father. "Inara please do not wander off I don't want you to get………..lost" he said with a look of fear in his eyes. Nodding silently, her father released her from his grasp after giving her a quick kiss on the forehead. Walking toward the tables that lined one end of the ballroom to receive a glass of water since she was still to young to drink the champagne, she felt eyes following her once again, shaking the feeling she grabbed a glass of water from the table and turned just to come in contact with a pair of piercing violet eyes once more except of the man who was staring at her before she was looking at a boy not much older then her. He was dressed in gothic garb not very popular in the world, but for Voltrine it probably was fashionable, he had dark hair that was cut short and skin almost the color of porcelain.

"Excuse me!" she cried out not expecting him to be so close to her, his reply was but a slight smirk. "If you will excuse me I must go get back to my father." Not liking the feeling she was getting from him as he simply looked at her with his dark eyes as if he was a cat looking at a mouse to play with. He gave a short nod of the head as she slipped past him and head toward her father

"Whatever you ask Inara" he whispered just lightly enough for her not to hear.

Heading back to her father Inara notice that his colleagues had all but vanished and he was standing pale face looking toward the door to the back of the ballroom. "Father are you alright?" Inara said slightly worried about her father since they had arrived to Volturine he had been nothing but nerves and anger and she was worried that his health would start to effect. "Father" she said again after he did not answer her the first time.

Looking down at his daughter Lorenzo gave his daughter a fake smile "My employer is asking us for a private audience Nara" taking her hand in his.

"Father if that is all then why do you look like you are going to your death?" wondering why this employer scared her father so much.

"Its nothing mi bella I'm just tired" Lorenzo took his daughter's hand as they walked toward the door to the private meeting, Lorenzo knew he might as well be going to his death because the Devil was waiting and he knew that the Devil had took his soul many years ago and now he was after his Inara's as well. Hearing footsteps behind him, he knew that the guards were following and his grip on Inara's hand tightened. The wooden door slowly opened...

"AHHHH Lorenzo I'm happy you were to come……"


End file.
